


Rabbit

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 兔女郎海参，pwp车车，1000+亲友的生草脑洞，挺雷，慎点
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> 亲友的生草脑洞，挺雷，慎点

对于康纳来说，他真的要怀疑今天到底是不是愚人节，但是手机上的日历告诉他，今天明显不是。

那么他就要好好思考一下，现在这件事情为什么会发生了——当他呻吟着不断朝后退，却发现那双戴着缎面手套的手把他重新拉回来时。康纳回过头看着带着一脸怒气的、头上顶着假兔耳的海尔森时他深深的怀疑自己的父亲兼圣殿骑士团大团长是不是被金苹果操控了。

显而易见，真正的答案他也不知道。海尔森开始继续抽插起来，那双有力的双腿上裹着一层黑色的网袜，可以看见那些完美的肌肉线条因为不断的发力而紧绷起来的样子。换句话说，这种网袜确实很绝美——搭配上这身紧身衣以及那双红底的高跟鞋，完全可以降服世界一切男性——当然，前提是这些衣服都穿在合适他的人身上。

康纳浑身颤抖，因为快感大声呻吟着，他的父亲已经完全顶到他的前列腺，阴茎的前端在上面不断摩擦着，带来层层令康纳恐惧的快感。他必须得闭上嘴巴才能防止唾液从口中流出，但是不间断的顶弄又让他无法闭上，只得把那些羞耻的声音完全吐了出来。

海尔森头上的那对兔耳朵随着他的动作一晃一晃的，竟然让康纳产生了一种这对假耳朵居然很可爱的错觉。天杀的，他怎么可能会知道为什么他的父亲今天忽然兴致大发，穿着一身兔女郎的衣服来操他？康纳斜着眼睛，在他的父亲帮助他更换体位时敏锐的观察到海尔森股间的那个短短的、洁白的、可爱的小绒球尾巴。

天哪，康纳觉得自己的眼睛快要瞎了。

比以往做爱经历之中更大的羞耻感完全包围了康纳，他确实没办法应对现在的情况。在被顶弄的意识模糊时康纳忽然回想起自己昨晚的经历，他被几个刚完成任务的刺客学徒拉到酒吧，虽然康纳不喝酒，但他们还是一直劝着康纳，就在这时酒吧的女郎忽然坐在他的旁边和他调情，恍惚之间，他好像看到一旁的位置上坐着个一脸乌黑的海尔森。

天哪，不可能吧？

康纳不再说话，海尔森的力度实在是太大了，简直是快要把康纳的肠子完全翻出来一样。康纳吐出一点红红的舌尖，翻着白眼达到了高潮。他似乎听到有什么清脆的声音，定睛一看才发现是海尔森脖子上的铃铛，而海尔森用力再次顶了几下后也射在了康纳的肠道里，在海尔森拔出时顺着康纳的穴口溢出。

两人都在喘气，康纳完全不敢直视海尔森，好在他也没有这个必要，他头一歪，任由自己陷入了昏迷之中。

等他再次醒来时他才发现海尔森就坐在他面前，穿着最正常的白衬衫和西装裤，眯着眼睛翘着腿用手挑起康纳的下巴，康纳就在这是才发现自己的手被反绑，而那身兔女郎的衣物现在已经尽数转移到了他的身上。

“现在该你了，康纳，也许你昨天是看上这身衣服了，毕竟他真的很适合你，不是吗？”海尔森挑挑眉，对着他露出一个邪恶的笑容。

康纳就知道这件事情绝对不会就这么过去的。


End file.
